Everlasting Love
by Jotunn Princess
Summary: Everything has been great since Vlad and Merideth broke up...but will certain things make him rethink that? wishing he would have never gotten involved... VladxOC i suck at writing summaries... go figure i can write fanfictions but not summaries...
1. Hell

It was a few minutes past 9:00, I was walking home from a night out with Vlad. It was quiet; my cell phone broke the silence. It was my brother Kyo, calling to scream at me for being out so late no doubt.

"Moshi moshi?" I said. I was startled at his tone.

"Aya, where are you it's getting late." He said in a slightly stern voice.

"I'm in front of the Arena Grand Theatre, I'll be home soon." I said.

"Well please hurry, because Akiko and Yuki refuse to let me put them to bed." Kyo said trying to be angry, but he just laughed.

I chuckled at the fact that my little brother and sister like me more than the person that practically raised us when our parents were working. "Haha see I told you they love me more than you."

Kyo chuckled; there was no way he was getting himself out of this one. "Feh…yeah you did…just hurry so I don't have to deal with the little hell raisers."

I laughed, wishing I could torture Kyo for a little longer. "Okay fine, I'll be home in 5 minutes."

"Bye Yam yam." Kyo said as he quickly hung up. He knows how much I hate that nickname.

When out of the darkness a figure had exited the alley in front of me. "Well well, Ayame Harada, so nice to finally meet you" he said as he drifted closer and began to stroke my hair.

I froze, not knowing what to make of this all. Finally I was jerked into reality by this figure's chilling voice. "Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me!" I jerked away and began to sprint toward the intersection hoping to have someone stop and help. I didn't get more then a few yards away when he caught up to me and grabbed the collar on my shirt.

I began to try and fight him back, but with no prevail. Finally, I shouted "Who are you and what the hell do you want from me!?"

The man replied in his gruff voice, "My name is D'Ablo. Tell me where Vladimir Tod is!" his voice echoed throughout the alley.

Of course I would lie, I'm not one rat anyone out to save myself. "I don't know, please let me go!" I said in a fearful yet angry voice.

Out of nowhere a cell phone started to ring. It took a few seconds to comprehend that it was my ring tone. D'Ablo paused; he threw me to the ground and took my phone out of my jeans pocket. He looked at the illuminated phone. "I think you do…" He said to me.

D'Ablo answered but said nothing. "Ayame, Hey you left your bag in my car, I'll bring it into Himbry's class tomorrow OK?" the voice of a young boy said.

D'Ablo chuckled, "I'm sorry, Ayame won't be in school for a while." He said in a dark voice.

"What the- who are you? Leave her alone!" the boy shouted as D'Ablo began to sink his fangs into my wrist. I screamed, it wasn't a pained scream but more like a scream of terror.

The boy gasped, "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" he screamed loud enough that I could just barely make out the words he said.

Before I could stop myself I shouted "Vlad no, he'll kill you!" Shit, now I've done it. I had put Vlad in more danger than he already was.

D'Ablo looked over at me, then back at the phone and chuckled. "Well, Vladimir Tod, I've been waiting for this moment for years." He grinned. "Now listen closely, if you ever want to see Ayame alive again, you **will** meet me inside the abandoned warehouse near 5th street outside of Bathory at 12:30 AM." he said.

D'Ablo knew he went too far, he didn't care at all, he loved it. "If you hurt her, so help me god I'll kill you!" Vlad screamed.

D'Ablo snorted, "Well, that all depends on if she puts up a fight" he said.

There was a growl from the other end of the phone. "You bastard, let her go!" Vlad shouted. D'Ablo ignored Vlad's command and threw the phone at me; I had just barely caught it.

I put the phone to my ear, "Vlad please, don't meet him. I don't want you to die, I love you, and..." Vlad interrupted me and he said in a stern voice, "Ayame, I'm coming to find you." He said. My eyes grew wide at his reply, "No! Vlad-" I gasped.

"That's it, times up!" D'Ablo shouted as he pulled my cell phone away and threw it at a wall. Seeing the small phone shatter sent a chill down my spine.

"Please, don't hurt him!" I cried. He paid no mind to me as he grabbed me by the arm. "Move it, we're leaving." His deep voice boomed. "Where are you taking me?" I said in a small, scared voice. There was a short pause. "Hell¼" he replied in a demonic voice.


	2. Chance

**A/N Okay i know it's probably a cruddy story and i'm okay with that. but if you have a suggestion i would appreciate it and take it into consideration. thankss:)**

After several minutes we stopped at the abandoned warehouse. D'Ablo examined the board that was covering the door. He let go of my arm and pushed me on the ground. It didn't hurt when I hit the ground. I was more concerned about what could happen to Vlad when he came to find me. D'Ablo kicked in the boarded door and gestured for me to go inside. When I froze and lost my chance to move freely he grabbed me by my hood and dragged me inside. It was cold, eerie and dark inside the warehouse. Suddenly, we stopped at a boarded door to a small office with a window. He began ripping the boards down I stared back in horror as I heard him snarling. When just enough boards were gone he opened the door and pulled me up off the cold, hard ground and pushed me inside the office.

"Sweet dreams." He said with a grin as he began to turn around.

"No, no please, DON'T!" I shouted as he slammed the door making a loud echo. I began to sob, "This is all my fault. Now, Vlad might die because of me. I'm such an idiot!" I whispered as I curled up against the wall.

About an hour later, I heard faint voices. "Where is she?" a young voice shouted.

"Vlad?" I whispered.

Just then I heard D'Ablo say that I was safe. I heard footsteps coming toward the office. I wanted to get up and see Vlad, but I was still in shock from when D'Ablo and I had our encounter. A few seconds of silence went by, and then suddenly Vlad responded with a shout. Shortly after Vlad shouted there was a grunt. I shot up so quick that I was lightheaded. Thankfully, it was not Vlad that got hit, it was D'Ablo.

"Let her go!" Vlad shouted.

"I can't promise that she will make it out of this warehouse alive." He said with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked as D'Ablo opened the door to the office. "Get up!" he said to me. I just sat there in a fetal position and cried.

"Okay fine, if that's how you want to do things then that's how it'll be." D'Ablo muttered as he grabbed me by my hair. I stood up with a sharp cry a he pulled me like a small child would drag their doll. He dragged me across the floor to Vlad's feet.

Vlad knelt beside me and embraced me enough that I couldn't slip away. "I'm so sorry Ayame! I never meant for him to find you." Vlad said.

We were interrupted by a gunshot. "Well now isn't this a pretty picture." D'Ablo laughed. "Girl gets kidnapped, boy comes to save her and one of them ends up dying." he said.

Vlad stood up, knowing what was to come next. "What do you mean 'one of them ends up dying'?" Vlad asked with a protective expression in his face.

"It's just a simple game of chance, Russian Roulette." D'Ablo grinned.

"No! Leave her out of this, She knows nothing about Elysia!" Vlad shouted.

"She's just like you Vladimir; you knew nothing about Elysia until Otis showed up." D'Ablo snarled. "She isn't a full blooded Vampire! Therefore she must die." He finished.

"Just take me! Let Ayame live please!" Vlad cried as he embraced my weak body. It took me a minute to realize what Vlad was about to do.

"Vlad no, please let me do this." I said.

"Ayame no way, I won't-" He began as I interrupted him.

"Vladimir!" I shouted. His eyes shot up and met my eyes. He was shocked that such a strong voice could come out of such a tiny girl. "Either way one of us is going to die." I said with a tear in my eye.

Suddenly, it hit him. The word echoed throughout Vlad's mind, _Vampire. _"Is it true?" Vlad whispered.

I just looked at the ground, I was so ashamed. Ashamed that this was how Vlad found out.

D'Ablo's voice boomed, "Get on with it." he growled.

"Fine, I'll go!" I cried as I snatched the revolver from his hand.

"Ayame, please don't go through with this!" Vlad whispered. I raised the gun to my temple and I pulled the trigger…nothing but a nerve wracking click.

**ooh cliffie...anyway i just realized after i uploaded the first one i may have switched Ayame's POV.. so if it goes from Ayame to Vlad, i'm sorry XD **

**P.S. i know it's kinda dumb right now but it gets a little more interesting after a few more chapters :D**


	3. Secrets unveiled

_**Okay...I'm going to try to get as much uploaded as possible before i have to leave for class... so if you're still there Thanks for reading this far and i hope you like it:) **_

I passed the revolver over towards Vlad. His hand trembled as he took the gun out of my hand. He raised it to his temple; he trembled as a tear rolled down his face. He exhaled slowly and pulled the trigger. Following that there was another click. He swore under his breath.

I reached across the crate for the gun but Vlad put his hand over the weapon before I could do anything. "What are you doing?" I said.

Vlad looked at the floor. "You are my reason to live, I love you, and if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself." Vlad said trying to hold back tears.

"Vlad, I'm sorry…" I cried. "No, don't be…if I hadn't asked you to the Junior prom last year we wouldn't be together, and this wouldn't be happening!" Vlad shouted.

There was a short pause. D'Ablo chuckled as he raised his gun. "And that is her demise¼" He said as Vlad and I looked over.

We stood up to run, but it was too late. D'Ablo fired his gun hitting me in the shoulder. I remained standing in shock. He fired two more rounds into my stomach. It all seemed so fast as I fell to the cold, hard ground.

Vlad's scream echoed throughout the warehouse. "Ayame No, stay with me!" Vlad sobbed as he embraced Ayame's body.

D'Ablo towered over the distraught Vladimir. Vlad turned around and looked up with tears streaming down his face, his black eyeliner accompanied the tears in streaks of sorrow.

"She didn't know anything about Elysia!" Vlad shouted as he kept on sobbing.

"That may be, but the point of her death was because she was carrying a half-breed!" D'Ablo Shouted.

"You liar, she can't be pregnant!" Vlad shouted. Vlad turned around staring at Ayame's scared face. "Vlad, I'm sorry…I was going to tell you…" I whispered as I started losing consciousness.

"No, I don't care if you never told me, I love you!" Vlad shouted as he began to sob.

He didn't care anymore, he didn't care who saw him cry. Ayame meant so much to him, she was more important to him than life itself. He never thought that he would cry more about death then he did when his parents died. He looked up at D'Ablo and cried

"**Why did you have to shoot her?! Why couldn't you have just killed me? I was the cause of all of this!"**

D'Ablo chuckled and simply said. "It's too boring."

Vlad turned again, but this time he picked Ayame's limp body and walked to the door.

"You'll never convince anyone that I did it! It's her blood on your hands Vladimir Tod!" the vampire shouted.

Vlad continued to vanish into the darkness.

**Soo. that's chapter three... yeup... i'm actually happy i finally uploaded some of this story... after a few weeks of finishing up on a good amount of chapters. so don't forget to review :) thanks guys**


	4. Alea Iacta est

"What the hell am I going to do?" Vlad whispered with a tear in his eye. He paused and stared into the dark abyss. "Otis! He'll come, I know he will." He said with a bright smile that quickly turned back into a frown. He placed Ayame's weak body on a bench. He took his phone and dialed. His hands shook making it hard to dial the correct number. "Damn it!" He tried a second time. "Six zero nine five three- DAMN IT!" He shouted trying for a third time succeeding this time, the phone rang.

30 seconds passed, when Otis picked up the phone Vlad didn't get the greeting he was hoping for. Instead he got, "Vladimir! Where the hell are you?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Vlad jumped as Otis's voice rang through his head. "It's 1:30!" Otis shouted.

Vlad tried to speak calmly but all he could manage was an anguished whisper. "Otis, p-please help me." He whispered.

Otis' voice changed to a fearful tone. "Vladimir, what happened? Are you hurt?" Otis asked anxiously.

"It's Ayame…she- she's hurt. I don't know if she's going to make it or not." Vlad cried.

"Stay calm, where are you now?" Otis asked. Vlad looked around frantically for a street sign, it read 'Jefferson Street' he knew he wasn't in Bathory.

"I'm not in Bathory; I think I'm in Kingston. I'm at the corner of Jefferson and Walnut." He said.

Otis was silent for a few seconds, "I'm going to meet you there and we'll call an ambulance, don't go anywhere. It wouldn't look good if you carried her in your arms and the police drove by." Otis said.

"What do I have to lose Otis?" Vlad said with a depressed tone.

"Vladimir! You have your whole life ahead of you, now stay where you are!" Otis barked.

"Okay okay, fine!" Vlad cried heavier then before Minutes passed as headlights illuminated the path behind him and Otis' car pulled beside him.

Vladimir paused and looked at the ground, his breathing became erratic. Otis quickly exited the car and embraced him. He dropped to his knees and allowed what felt like a lifetime of emotions pour from his body. "Let it out, Let it out, No one is going to hurt you! You're safe." Otis cried.

Vlad continued to sob, "No! I could have stopped this from happening if I would have just gotten a hold of myself, I-" Vlad was interrupted by a hand slapping him across the face.

"Enough! It wasn't your fault, you didn't know the consequences." Otis shouted. Vlad stared in shock at his uncle. He then looked back at Ayame,

"We have to get help Otis…" Vlad whispered.

"You're right, give me a second." Otis said as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He began to dial when he felt a tear running down his cheek.

Seconds passed, "911 what is your emergency?" a young woman said through the phone.

"I'm at the corner of Jefferson and Walnut street in Kingston, and a girl has been shot." Otis replied.

"Okay, hold on please, an ambulance is on the way." Moments passed, Vlad heard the unmistakable wail of sirens. Vlad didn't move until the paramedics exited the ambulance and pushed him aside. Vlad looked in horror at Ayame's condition.

Once Ayame was in the ambukance, the Paramedic turned to Vlad and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine, I promise."

Vlad stared down at his hands covered in a glossy bright red color, Ayame's blood. Suddenly he remembered her family, thinking that she was on her way home. "Otis, her family, they think she's coming home…that she's alright." Otis stopped Vlad, "They know... I called them soon after you called me." Otis said. "They don't blame you for what happened." Otis said.

Vlad cried looking at her lifeless body. "Why don't they!? I got her pregnant then she got shot while I was with her! It's all my fault!"

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open for a short moment. During that time she called Vlad over and whispered the words "Alea iacta est_..." _Vlad tried to lighten the mood a little so Ayame wouldn't be afraid. "Aw babe, you know I'm failing Latin…" Vlad chuckled.

Ayame laughed weakly and said "You should probably study, we have a test…next week" then lost consciousness.

Vlad looked at Otis, "what does she mean?" Vlad whispered to Otis. "Hmm, it literally translates to the die has been cast, which would mean that an unchangeable choice has been made." Otis replied.

Vlad's eyes grew wide. "This cant be happening Otis." Vlad whispered. The young EMT's voice broke in. "Excuse me we're ready to go." he said. Once Ayame was in the ambulance, the second Paramedic turned to Vlad and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine, I promise."

Otis replied with a nod and motioned Vlad to the car.


	5. Sorrow

On the way to the hospital, Vlad lay curled up in the back seat of the car. He looked at his blood stained hands again, remembering all of what happened. He tried to tell himself it was going to be okay, and he soon began to drift off to sleep. Dreaming that everything was okay, and none of this ever happened.

Otis interrupted Vlad's dreams by saying, "Vladimir, if she dies you'll have to appear in front of Elysian court to testify against D'Ablo." He said.

"If she dies I'll die with her..." Vlad whispered as hot tears ran down his face.

Otis snapped, "Don't give me that! Do you want him to get away with murder again?" he said.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Otis's question. Then anger built up inside of him "No….that bastard will not get away with this…"

As they approached the Hospital, A car swerved into the left lane, Otis barely dodged the car as he swerved into the hospital parking lot, throwing Vlad to the side of the car. Otis' eyes met with D'Ablo's for a split second.

"What the hell was that?!" Vlad shouted.

Otis spun around, "Are you all right?"

Vlad sat up, "Yeah, but what was that?" He said.

"D'Ablo, he tried to get rid of you...come on lets just meet the ambulance.


	6. Kyo

"I can't take it Otis...It's taking so long!" Vlad said.

"Have patience, the doctor said the surgery would be at least 3 hours, she took a lot of damage." Otis said.

Otis stood up and turned to Vlad. "I'm going to get us some coffee, are you going to be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." Vlad said in a monotonous tone.

As Otis walked out the door Vlad heard his voice echo throughout his mind. _'If something comes up just let me know… Stay strong Vladimir.'_

Just then Ayame's brother Kyo burst through the doors and charged at Vlad.

Vlad, jumped from his chair. Seeing Kyo this mad was never good. "Kyo I-"

He grabbed Vlad by the collar and pulled his fist back and punched Vlad in the mouth. "I trusted you! And look what happened...she's in a fucking hospital!" Kyo shouted.

At this point Vlad wished that the waiting room wasn't empty because Ayame was the top priority. Better yet, if there were security guards around. Vlad had always been extremely intimidated by Kyo, because of height and age difference. Kyo was 19 and weighed in at 250 pounds. While Vlad on the other hand, was 18 and weighed in at 130 pounds. It didn't help that Kyo knew martial arts either.

Kyo growled as an uncontrollable rage brewed. "I knew that something-" Kyo was interrupted by the doctor exiting the operating room.

Kyo froze and turned to face the doctor. "Are you the girl's father?" the doctor asked Kyo.

Kyo shook his head at the stupid question. "No, I'm her brother, how is she?" He asked.

The doctor frowned, "I'm afraid her child did not make it."

Kyo Clenched his fists and glared at Vlad. "What about her?" Kyo asked in a concerned tone.

"Things look promising, but I'd like to keep her for a few days, just to make sure." the doctor said.

"Please…can I see her" Kyo pleaded.

The doctor nodded, "For a few minutes, she's conscious but don't strain her." He said.

"Thank you…so much." Kyo whispered with a tear in his eye.

Just then, Otis walked through the double doors and glanced over at Vlad. _'What just happened…?' _

Vlad shook his head and laughed at his uncle's terrible timing. _'You have either the best or the worst timing in Bathory, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.' _ Otis put his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

Otis smiled at the attempted insult. _'Well you'll just have to tell me what on earth I missed then, won't you?' _

Vlad nodded, as Otis sat next to him handing him a coffee. "Vladimir, we have to go..." he said.

Vlad shook his head, "No, I won't leave her here...not now, not ever..." he said.

Otis looked over at the doctor giving him the "Just-let-us-stay-for-the-night" look.

The doctor nodded, "You can stay in the empty room next door." He said. Otis thanked him and took Vlad to the room. "Vladimir, we need to get out of here tomorrow, Nelly is probably worried sick." Otis said.

"mhm..." Vlad grunted. "Vlad, get some rest…I'll call Nelly and let her know we're okay." He said.

"Thanks Otis…" Vlad whispered as he curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

**Ok so this was a fun chapter to write...**

Vlad: yeah because you were beating me up...  
Me: maybe a little..

**Vlad: I officially hate you.**

**Me: no you don't.**

**Vlad: oh yes i do.**

**Anyway, the next few will be up soon :) thanks for reading this far!**


	7. Brother and Sister

Kyo walked toward Ayame's room, hoping…hoping that she would live, he couldn't help thinking that his sister could die tonight.

As he entered the room, he got a chill down his spine. "Aya…" He whispered.

Ayame gasped and turned her head. "Kyo, What are you doing here?" she whispered with a raspy voice.

"Mom told me…she's on the next plane out of Tokyo." He said.

Ayame looked at Kyo like he was talking nonsense. "But what about grandfather's funeral?" she said.

"They moved it back a few days, just until everything settles down." Kyo said.

"And the twins, what about Akiko and Yuki, where are they?" Ayame asked, nearly cutting Kyo off.

"They're fine; they don't know…they're over at the Colson's." Kyo said reassuringly.

As Kyo sat by the bedside Ayame gasped sharply. "Aya, tell me what happened…" Kyo said.

"Kyo, I-I can't tell you...it's just-" Ayame began.

"Did he do this…did Vlad do this to you?" Kyo asked in a harsh tone.

"What? Kyo, no how could you say that?" she cried.

"I'm trying to find out what the hell is going on, you've been so secretive since dad was killed…you know what happened, you were there and yet you didn't tell anyone what happened, now you're lying in a hospital bed and you won't even tell me how." Kyo said in almost a shout.

"Kyo I'm sorry… if I told you, I would not only put myself in danger but you as well." She said.

Kyo shook his head. "You'll be okay Aya; I will never let anything happen to you, never again." Kyo cried.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry…" Ayame said.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door. "Excuse me, you'll have to leave now, she needs her rest." The doctor said.

Kyo looked over at Ayame and whispered in Japanese"My sister, I love you…I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.


	8. Ayame

A few hours later, Vlad awoke to the sound of the gunshots and screams. Soon to realize it was only his dreams. After Otis fell asleep, Vlad snuck out of the room to see Ayame. He sat down in the chair and kissed ayame's hand waking her slightly.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Vlad said with a small smile.

Ayame smiled, even when she was looking as bad as she felt she still looked beautiful.

"I'm fine, really...they said i was going to make a full recovery...but..." Ayame began.

"I know... I'm so sorry...This was my fault." Vlad said.

Ayame squeezed Vlad's hand and looked him in the eye. "Stop it, this is _not_ your fault." Ayame said.

"But I-" Vlad began. Ayame Looked at him sternly and shook her head. "No. Just be glad that we still have each other, kay?" she said in a sweet voice.

"I am...I-I was just so afraid. Afraid that i would lose you, that I would never see you again..."

"But you are seeing me now, this is all that matters now." Ayame smiled.

"You need to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Vlad said standing up from his chair.

Ayame quickly grabbed Vlad's hand. "Please...stay here until i fall asleep?" she said quietly.

Vlad could never say no to her. "I will...I love you."

-an hour later-

His dreams were tormenting him, Ayame's screams and the gunshots replayed over and over in his head, until suddenly he heard the bone chilling sound of a flat line. He woke himself up and realized that he wasn't dreaming of the flat line, he actually was hearing it.

"No, no, no Ayame!" But it was too late, Ayame was gone.

Vlad stumbled over to the window, staring out into the darkness he finally realized how horrible life truly was. Vlad looked back over at Ayame, she was his best friend, and he loved her. Tears and eyeliner stained his pale face as he kissed her, wishing that it was a fairy tale... that with a kiss from her Prince Charming she would come back. She was cold...colder then ice... Vlad felt strange, like he was turning into a monster...He felt like he was spiraling into insanity. Soon he would be in a rage that not even god could control. Vlad kissed her cold lips one last time and sprinted to the elevator.

"This is it...I vow revenge!" he shouted.

**CLIFFIE again... yeah, next chapter is up. :)**


	9. Bittersweet Revenge

Vlad ran to the warehouse hoping that he could find D'Ablo there. As soon as he got there he was greeted by the evil cackle of D'Ablo. "D'ABLO! SHOW YOURSELF!" Vlad shouted.

"What's the matter, dear boy?" D'Ablo laughed.

"She's dead you bastard!" Vlad shouted.

"Well, isn't that unfortunate…I have to tell you I was hoping the pathetic child would have held on a little longer after I increased the dosage from the IV…" he chuckled.

Vlad was taken aback by D'Ablo's words. "You're such a deranged monster!" he screamed.

"Oh yes, I know…I've been told…by your pathetic father as a matter of fact…" D'Ablo cackled.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Vlad hissed. "I'm going to kill you damn it!"

"I think not…Vladimir Tod…I will kill you, make no mistake of that." D'Ablo said in a chilling voice.

"I loved her, and you took it all away from me!" Vlad screamed losing all control as he charged for D'Ablo delivering a swift roundhouse kick to his head knocking him to the ground.

Vlad looked at D'Ablo's lifeless body. Vlad had broken D'Ablo's neck. Vlad sighed, had he really done it, had he really taken the life of the man who murdered his parents, Ayame and the baby? D'Ablo lay motionless for a few moments before standing up, cracking his neck back into place with a sickening crack. D'Ablo bolted behind a pile of crates, Vlad followed and sure enough D'Ablo was gone.

"Surrender now, make it easier on yourself!" D'Ablo shouted.

Vlad rolled his eyes at his enemy's pathetic attempt of victory. "Idiot, that is such an old line…I didn't expect that from such a 'powerful' and 'fearless' leader… NOW SHOW YOURSELF YOU SPINELESS COWARD!" Vlad shouted with rage.

"Here I am boy, come and get me!" A voice echoed. Vlad looked up, emerging from the shadows where Ayame's battered body once lay.

"You killed her…and our child….you say you'll kill me? Well what's the problem psycho? I'm waiting!" Vlad cried.

D'Ablo wanted Vlad to suffer…he couldn't decide how though. Finally, he decided the worst, or in D'Ablo's case best way to die at this point was a slow and painful death. D'Ablo tackled Vlad to the ground punching and strangling Vlad until he turned blue. At the last second, Vlad began to claw at D'Ablo's eyes. D'Ablo threw himself off of Vlad and blindly stumbled over into a stack of crates, causing them to collapse.

Vlad couldn't move, choked breaths escaped from behind his blue lips. He knew he couldn't fight this battle alone, not this time. _"Otis…Please Otis, I …Need…help..." _

Almost instantly, Otis replied. _"Vladimir? Where are you!? Are you alright?"_

Vlad didn't want to tell Otis he had left the hospital but it was quite obvious now. _"No…D'Ablo…abandoned warehouse…5th street…help me..." _Vlad said to Otis.

_"I'm on my way, hang on Vladimir!" _Otis replied hastily.

Vlad couldn't stop thinking about Ayame and their unborn child. He imagined their future together; most importantly he imagined that their child would have parents to grow up with…so that they wouldn't have a life that compared to Vlad's childhood in any way. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp kick to the ribs and a searing pain on his left side.

Vlad stood up, trying to keep his footing. He turned to face D'Ablo, and had a smirk on his face. "Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so pathetic as to beat a kid while he's down…" Vlad said as he spat in his enemy's face.

"You really are foolish Vladimir Tod…." D'Ablo said as he pulled out the same gun he used on Ayame. Vlad knew this was sure to be his demise. But at least he would be able to have D'Ablo arrested because a double homicide.

"Do it you son of a bitch! Shoot me, right between the eyes! NO…better yet, rights in the heart!" Vlad said as he pulled the gun to point at his heart.

D'Ablo had enough; he looked in the eyes of the young vampire and said the word 'suffer' in Elysian Code.

A shot rang out. Vlad stumbled back, falling down a small flight of steps.

D'Ablo jumped off the balcony, landing next to Vlad and made a run for the exit but was stopped by a shadow and a voice saying "Not this time..." resembling Otis' voice.

Vlad gasped and choked on blood. Things were fading in and out quickly now. This really was it, Vlad had lost. "So this is it…the bastard finally got me…" he said in defeat.

Vlad saw a figure in the distance, "Don't die Vlad…Not yet love…" This beautiful figure said in almost a haunting voice

Vlad gasped at the sound of the voice. "Ayame…I'm-" but before he finished his sentence, everything went dark.

**A/N Soo this is it so far! i'm in the process of chapter 10.:D**

**Vlad: You killed me...**  
**Me:Not nescessarily me...**  
**Vlad: you freaking killed me **  
**D'Ablo: uh, that would have been me **  
**Me: Bad D'Ablo! No killing the Pravus!**  
**Vlad: now you're just sticking up for yourself... Me: i you!**  
**D'Ablo: youre next fang...**  
**Me: uh-oh...**


	10. Is this a dream

Vlad had no idea where he was, everything seemed strange. He knew he had seen this place before…but where has he seen it. He heard the sound of children crying, without thinking another thought he bolted into the next room. What he saw next choked him up. Kyo holding his two younger sisters with a tear in his eye, saying something in Japanese that Vlad couldn't understand. Ayame had taught Vlad some Japanese, all Vlad had caught were the words _love _and _sisters._

"Kyon-Kyon, what happened? Why can't Ayame come home?" Yuki squeaked.

Kyo stared blankly, how was he going to explain that their sister is dead. "Yuki, Ayame got hurt last night…and there was a mix up with her medicine." He said.

"B-but I thought medicine was 'sposed to make you feel better…" Akiko chimed in.

"Well yes, but too much of the medicine can hurt you… and that's what happened to Ayame." Kyo sighed.

"I want mommy…Kyon-Kyon, where's mommy?" The younger of the two said.

"Mommy's coming Yuki…mommy's coming home." Kyo said with a tear in his eye as he brought the two children in and hugged them.

Vlad couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kyo...?" Vlad whispered. Kyo wouldn't answer. Vlad repeated himself, "Kyo…I'm-" Vlad was interrupted by the horrifying discovery, the discovery that his hand went right through Kyo's shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Vlad's hands trembled. He was dead, he was really dead. He knew what he had to do; he had to go back to that warehouse.

**Oooh this is interesting...cliffie again... next chapter will be up soon :) it was kinda hard to write a sad scene like this one. i don't know why...and little sneak peek for the next chapter... there is a visit from an unexpected guess ;)**


	11. Can you hear me?

Vlad ran to the warehouse as fast as he could. He ran so fast that it seemed like all of the lights were just blurred together. As he grew closer to the warehouse, the hill was illuminated by red and blue lights.

Vlad stopped in his tracks, "That can't be good…" he said, taking off running towards the warehouse.

Vlad felt like he was running for what seemed like forever. When he finally made it to the warehouse he saw Otis and Nelly sitting on the steps embracing one another. Vlad stopped in his tracks; the next thing he saw made his heart sink, the EMS and a detective exiting the building with a stretcher.

"No way, that's not me…that can't be me." Vlad said in disbelief as he took off running towards the stretcher.

The Detective stopped next to Otis and put his hands on his shoulder. "I know we will find out what happened… I have the highest trained detectives in the city, here's my card." He said handing the card to Otis." I will personally keep you updated with this case; call me if you have any questions." He said.

Otis said nothing, he was too disappointed in himself, and he blamed himself for everything. Nelly took the card from the detective and nodded. She looked at the name on the card, _Mal Fallon…_She knew that name from somewhere. Whoever he was, she was thankful.

Vlad walked closer to the stretcher, the boy's face was so hard to make out with the oxygen mask on. "This can't be me…what the hell is going on!"

Vlad tried everything to draw attention to him. Kicking trash cans, throwing things, anything he could do, he would have done it. "Can you hear me? I'm right here! Why don't you see me?!"

"Vladimir…" a familiar voice said.

Vlad spun around with terror in his eyes. "Dad…what are you-"

Tomas held his hand up and shook his head. "The question is not 'what am I doing here.' It is what are _you_ doing here?"

Vlad stared into the darkness, shaking his head. "I- I'm dead…." He said.

Tomas shook his head. "You are not dead…you have the choice to live…you just have to fight."

Vlad looked at his father like he was losing it. "How do I do that? I can't do it…" Vlad said hopelessly.

"Stop it…" Tomas said coldly. "This is not my son…my son never gives up…my son never backs down." He said.

"She's dead dad…It's my fault!" Vlad shouted.

"No! It was never your fault! You keep telling yourself it is but you don't give anything a chance to reveal itself to you!" Tomas shouted sternly.

Vlad thought about what his father said. He was right, but he couldn't help blaming himself.

"What do I have to do…I can't leave Otis and Nelly like this…" Vlad whispered.

"Find a will to live…fight the urge to give up…you will live if you try." Tomas said quietly.

"Nelly…I have to be there for Nelly…and Henry..." Vlad said.

Tomas nodded. "I'm proud of you son…your mother and I love you."

"Dad…I'm sorry, for everything." Vlad whispered.

"Don't be…we love you son." Tomas said with a smile.

Vlad was overcome with pain, his chest was on fire. Gasping in pain he asked, "What's…happening?"

Tomas simply said, "Fight for your life…never give up…" as he faded into the darkness.

"Dad…wait …don't…" Vlad gasped, clutching his chest.

Everything went dark.

**Here it is :) i'm about to start the next chapter...honestly i don't know how many more i have left in me...but it WILL be done :D **


End file.
